No Return
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Ninguno empieza siendo un genio en algo, en el caso de Ren Kouen y las armas no es muy diferente. Por suerte el cuenta con sus primos para ayudarle a mejorar, y puede que hasta conseguir conocer a alguien muy especial. Precuela. Imperio Kou.


_Hola, con este fic finalmente me estreno en el maravilloso fandom de magi, del cual espero llegar a escribir más cosas. Este fic en concreto se centra en el imperio Kou, sobretodo en lo que ocurre antes de que mueran el primera emperador y sus dos hijos. He de avisar que he hecho un ligero cambio en las edad, porque sino esta historia no podría estar hecha como lo está. Aún así el resto del canon sigue intacto, y espero que os guste._

 _Agradecimientos a SheenaRogers por mostrarme magi e inspirarme con su fic Gehema(el cual recomiendo)_

 _ADVERTENCIA: Bromance. Ships muy suave: [EnEi,]_

* * *

 **No Return**

Cuando uno es pequeño y coge una espada de madera para comenzar a jugar con sus hermanos o con otros niños, siempre le parece fácil, solo debes de ser más rápido y dar más fuerte que los demás. Así tienes la batalla asegurada. Por eso mismo todos se sorprenden cuando llegan a coger una espada por primera vez, lo primero es que es mucho más pesada de lo que se espera. Y lo segundo es que no es tan fácil esquivarlas cuando vienen a toda velocidad hacia ti.

Para Ren Kouen no era diferente, claro que él no se permitía mostrar debilidad alguna, queriendo probar que ya desde los ocho años podía ser un gran general al intentar coger una simple espada con una sola mano. Al principio le resultaba más difícil, hasta que sintió como iba siendo un poco más ligera, logrando levantarla del suelo unos centímetros "Debe ser que me estoy haciendo más fuerte. Puede que no tenga unos profesores como los de mis primos, pero yo les demostraré lo que valgo." Pensó el mayor de los sobrinos del emperador Hakutoku, mirando a la espada.

-No levantes con la muñeca, si no quieres que te desarmen enseguida.- Dijo una calmada voz detrás suya. Voz que conocía de sobra.

-¡Es el príncipe Hakuyuu!- Exclamó una de sus sirvientas antes de levantarse solo para arrodillarse después.

De inmediato todos los que observan el primer entrenamiento del pelirrojo se arrodillaron ante el heredero del gran imperio Kou, todos menos Kouen, el cual le miró con furia al mismo tiempo que soltaba la espada de golpe. En aquel momento se fijó en su primo, y vio como con solo tres le estaba ayudando a levantar la espada ¿Acaso se burlaba de él? Sin embargo no le quedó otra que hacer lo mismo que los demás, no iba a empezar una guerra por algo así. Ren Hakuyuu era un buen príncipe, a sus trece años ya asistía a batallas, claro que no al frente de éstas, pero si en la retaguardia, aprendiendo las diferentes estrategias y posiciones. Nadie se había librado de oír como nunca había habido un heredero al trono más digno; y eso era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta de quien se trataba su padre.

Su primo no le odiaba, ni mucho menos, lo respetaba y admiraba. Por supuesto que había cierta envidia, no por algo que él hiciera, sino por la suerte que tenía en tener un padre responsable, un rey que había convertido de la noche a la mañana un pequeño reino en un imperio, mientras que el suyo se pasaba el día entre las piernas de la mujer o las mujeres por las que hubiera pagado esa noche, abasteciéndose de todo tipo de licores y cada día trayendo a más bastardos al mundo. Desde que su madre había muerto, Koutoku era un hombre que simplemente se evadía de la realidad, añorando a su amada mujer ¿Realmente podía culparle? No estaba seguro, aunque tampoco era inocente.

Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que estaría encantado de ser hijo del emperador, no por el poder o el dinero, que francamente estaban bien, sino por el honor y los valores que enseñaba a sus hijos. Cualquiera desearía tener un padre como él.

-Por favor no hace falta tantas formalidades, solo venía a ver si podía hablar con mi tío.- Les pidió con su rostro sereno mientras se inclinaba juntando sus manos.

-¡Mira quien fue a exagerar con las formalidades!- Exclamó el príncipe Hakuren mientras le daba una suave colleja a su hermano mayor entre risas.- Eres tu el primero que se pone serio.-

-Hermano deberías de estar en el patio secundario practicando.- Le reprochó el otro con su habitual tono serio, aunque notándose la ligera irritación que sentía en ese momento hacia su hermano.- Tomate las cosas más enserio, idiota.- Le susurró a la vez que dirigía una mirada tajante hacia el otro. Agarró al risueño moreno de la cabeza, obligandole a inclinarse para que saludase y de paso excusarle de sus estupideces.- Disculpen a este impresentable.-

-Lamento interrumpiros pero mi padre salió a la ciudad, dudo que vuelva hasta altas horas de la noche.- Kouen interrumpió la habitual conversación de los hermanos. Estaba más que acostumbrado a aquella situación, de hecho le recordaba a él mismo dando coscorrones a Koumei para que no se andase durmiendo por doquier.

-Ah ya veo.-

Respondió un tanto decepcionado el segundo príncipe imperial, pues la visita a su tío era la única forma de librarse del tedioso entrenamiento. Sabía que estaba más que preparado para el campo de batalla, pero su hermano se negaba repitiéndose siempre la misma escena...

 **~·Flashback·~**

-¡Pero mis habilidades con el arco y la espada son perfectas! Puedo pelear tan bien como cualquier otro soldado ¡Habla de una vez con padre para que me deje ir a-

Hakuren con apenas los nueve años cumplidos seguía insitiéndole a su hermano, el cual le había acallado al darle con el pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Con ser como cualquier otro soldado no basta, debes de ser el mejor.- El mayor dejó escapar un suspiro, agotado de las constantes suplicas de su hermano.- Bastante tienen con un príncipe en el campo como para tener a un bufón.- Se burló sin cambiar su habitual rostro sereno o su tono de voz mientras se volvía a sumergir en sus escritos.- Cuando seas mayor me lo agradecerás.-

 **~·Fin del Flashback·~**

Al principio pensaba que era porque le subestimaba, sin embargo no era así. Hakuyuu era una persona muy protectora, a diferencia de su personalidad ambiciosa por el reconocimiento de los demás. No quería que ninguno de sus hermanos muriera, y menos por querer jugar a las batallitas. Sin embargo a veces el mayor podía llegar a ser tan estricto y serio que en las ocasiones en las que sonreía o se reía de verdad acababa hasta asustado. Entendía que como heredero tenía que demostrar que sería un buen emperador y cargaba con un gran peso sobre sus hombros ¿Pero hasta ese extremo? ¿Tanto le costaba dejar que los demás le ayudasen a llevar esa carga?¿No podía entender que él quería compartir el peso del imperio y ser su hombre confianza? Hakuren resopló un tanto exasperado.

-Vaya es una lástima. En ese caso será mejor volver a nuestro entrenamiento.- Hakuyuu se volvió a inclinar para despedirse de los sirvientes que previamente se habían inclinado, no sin echarle una mirada asesina a su hermano por comportarse como un niño, cosa que era, pero no excusaba que el siguiente en la línea de sucesión se comportase así.- ¿Vienes Kouen?.- Preguntó como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo?- Balbuceó el niño sorprendido.

-Hakuren y yo vamos a practicar con la espada ¿Verdad, Ha-ku-ren?- Amenazó indirectamente al otro moreno con una voz demasiado amistosa para ser él, a la vez que le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda- Me gustaría darte un par de consejos, estoy seguro de que ese espíritu aprenderás a sostener la espada sin que te tiemble en menos de un mes ¿Te parece bien?-

-Sería todo un honor, príncipe Hakuyuu.- Dijo de todo corazón Kouen mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento a su primo antes de ir junto a los dos herederos de Kou al patio.

Así iba a ser como empezaría su camino como general.

Claro que no se lo esperaba de esa manera.

Y con esa manera se refería a que apenas duraba diez segundos en la arena sin que uno de sus dos primos le quitasen la espada ¡Debían de estar bromeando!¡Había estado esforzándose al máximo para llegar a su nivel! Si no estaba estudiando estaba practicando con ellos, si no comía, estaba entrenando ¿No dormía? Pues a practicar más y más. Llevaba así dos meses, yendo diariamente a sus lecciones, y cada vez con más ganas. De hecho sus primos andaban impresionados en como el pequeño pelirrojo se levantaba con toda la dignidad tras su caída, listo a luchar de nuevo.

En un cálido día de abril se encontraban practicando con la espada que su primo le había traído como obsequió en la conquista de unas tierras del norte. Era grande y pesada, llegaba a ser más alta que él, no obstante el seguía obcecado en que aprendería a manejarla. Mientras tanto Hakuyuu usaba la espada que su padre le había regalado en su primera batalla, a la cual quería casi tanto como a sus hermanos. Kouen había sido derrotado de nuevo, y se encontraba arrodillado en búsqueda de aire. Ese maldito de Hakuyuu le había golpeado en el estomago con el mango de la espada, dejándole fuera de combate enseguida ¿¡Como era posible que un ser humano fuera tan rápido?!

-Deberías usar una katana o una naginata, son más ligeras.- Le recomendó por enésima vez su primo y mentor.

-¡Me niego! Lograré controlarla, y entonces seré un soldado tan bueno como tu.- Juró solemnemente el ahora sexto en la sucesión del trono; ya que recientemente su tía había dado a luz a su primo Hakuryuu. Le daba igual estar ahora en un puesto más abajo, pues él no ansiaba ese tipo de poder, conocía su posición y haría lo que pudiese dentro de ésta. Adoraba a sus primos por ser como eran, y que le hubieran aceptado como a un hermano más realmente le conmovía. Sabía que pasase lo que pasase en el futuro sería fiel a su futuro señor y emperador Hakuyuu. Y por eso mismo no se perdonaría fallarles o decepcionarles, jamás.- No me rendiré.- Prometió finalmente.

-Vamos Kouen no es para ponerse así, además debes de tener algún objetivo que te motive aún más.- Interrumpió Hakuren, relajando un poco el ambiente mientras movía la mano de un lado al otro, indicándole que se lo tomaran con un poco de calma; pues se habían puesto todos muy serios, y eso que se trataba de un simple entrenamiento.- Seguro que hay más cosas...- Y en ese momento el joven príncipe se quedo embobado mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Más cosas de que? ¡Oye¡ -Le gritó el otro mientras se levantaba para agarrarle de los ropajes y sacudirle. Había tomado muchas confianzas con los dos príncipes, de hecho Hakuren no paraba de recordarle a Koumei, "Seguro que si los presento se volverán amigos enseguida" pensaba más de una vez, y Hakuyuu era como el hermano mayor que siempre había querido. Y por eso ya se veía irritado por la personalidad desenfadada de Hakuren, a veces se preguntaba como su hermano se contenía tanto para no lincharle a collejas.- ¿Recuerdas que estábamos habl-

-Shh no grites Kouen, sobretodo delante de damas.- El segundo príncipe imperial le tapó la boca mientras con la otra mano señaló al grupo de mujeres que se paseaba por el palacio.

El pelirrojo siempre ignoraba a las chicas, alguna vez las miraba. Desde que su padre se había vuelto tan adicto a las compañías de mujeres Kouen se prometió que nunca sería así. Como si tenía que renunciar al amor con tal de no convertirse en un borracho, irresponsable y mujeriego con un montón de en esa fase en la que las chicas no existían y solo importaba pelear, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Volviendo a esas chicas, ellas eran hijas de los gobernadores de las diferentes zonas conquistadas o nobles que venían de todas partes del imperio. Hakutoku había pedido que se hiciera así para que tanto sus consejeros, ministros y sobretodo sus hijos pudieran aprender las diferentes culturas que convivían en su reino, pues un buen monarca debía conocer a su pueblo. Cada vez iban viniendo más chicas de diferentes etnias para ser las compañeras de juego de la princesa Hakuei, prima que jamás había visto, que de cuando en cuando paseaban por los corredores del palacio mientras cuchicheaban sobre muñecas o lo que fuese; como si a Kouen le importase eso... Pero esa vez había una chica diferente, su pelo era largo y negro, el cual resaltaba con su precioso y tradicional vestido rosa. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo que cautivaba a cualquiera. Llevaba un abanico de plumas blancas con una empuñadura de oro, que ponía delante de su boca para tapar un poco su rostro, como toda buena señorita hacia, y que provocaba que el pelirrojo se preguntase si se veía aún más bella sin eso tapándole la cara.

Estaba tan hipnotizado por su presencia que cuando vio que el abanico se resbalaba de sus manos, fue corriendo a cogerlo, para después arrodillarse a la vez que agachaba su cabeza, ofreciéndoselo de vuelta en silencio. Automáticamente la chica, que no tendría más de seis años, puso una manga sobre sus labios, cogiendo el abanico mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa y un escueto:

-Gracias.-

Su voz sonaba como la de un ángel, aunque también el juicio de Kouen estaba nublado, pues pobre de él solo era un niño de ocho años hablando con una chica que no fuese al menos quince años mayor que él. También se maldecía pues no había podido ver su rostro al completo ¿Quién era ella? El grupo de mujeres, bueno más bien las tres tutoras y nueve niñas, continuaron su paseo entre risitas mientras le acribillaban a la morena a preguntas. En cambio el pelirrojo se quedó congelado en el sitio, con sus mejillas ligeramente azoradas. Hasta que Hakuren pasó su brazo por su hombro, revolviendo su pelo.

-¡Parece que hemos hecho una "amiga"! ¿No? - Dijo con voz burlona entre un estallido de risas.

-¡Silencio! No es para n..-

-¿Quieres que te diga como se llama?- Le susurró el moreno en su oído, provocando que el otro se girase totalmente sonrojado.- Seguro que sí- Hakuren sonrió con una sonrisa un tanto malvada mientras sus hombros seguían moviéndose a causa de la risa.

-¿Sabes quien es?- Preguntó sorprendido el otro, su querido primo se lo iba a decir sí o sí.

-Oh claro que la conozco, verás..-

-Hakuren. Kouen.- Llamó Hakuyuu, interrumpiendo al otro, quien estaba viendo aquella escena de brazos cruzados y un aura totalmente oscura. Estaba un poco quemado de ver a esos dos tontos. Alzó la espada, señalándolos a ambos, y entonces sucedió algo que hizo que a los nombraros se les pusieran los pelos de puta. Hakuyuu sonrió. De lado. Y era algo que realmente intimidaba a uno.- Venir aquí.- Sentenció aún con aquella mueca en los labios.

-Hakuyuu vamos a relajarnos ¿vale?.- Su hermano se lo pidió con voz temblorosa, en un intento de calmar al otro. El heredero clavó su espada en suelo de golpe, provocando que de nuevo los otros dieran un brinco.- ¡HERMANO POR FAVOR TOMATELO CON HUMOR!- Suplicó.

-¿Eh que dices Hakuren?- El moreno ladeó la cabeza con una expresión totalmente inocente.- Solo tenía algo que proponeros.- Los otros dos se miraron mutuamente, luego al otro soltando simultáneamente un "¿Hah?" Ahí fue cuando el mayor comenzó a dibujar un pequeño círculo alrededor de sí mismo.- Kouen, si con esa espada consigues sacarme de este círculo te presentaré a esa chica.-

-¿¡Enserio?!- Exclamó animado el menor mientras se levantaba, acercándose a coger su espada, como si hubiera olvidado que hace unos momentos le había dado una paliza.- ¿Y exactamente cual es la gracia de ganarte?-

-Sencillo, la clave de un buen combate es poder derrotar a tu enemigo sin tener que moverte mucho, pues debes de guardar las energías para tu siguiente contrincante, y más en el campo de batalla. En otras palabras, debes de ponérmelo un poco difícil. - Explicó aún con una sonrisa divertida, cosa rara en él, mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.- Y por supuesto que lo haré, soy un hombre de palabra. Es más, hasta conseguiré que tengáis un encuentro a solas ¿Que te parece?-

-Me parece que va siendo hora de demostrarte de lo que estoy hecho, Hakuyuu.-Respondió con esa ilusión infantil, normal en un chico de ocho años, dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

En aquel momento los hermanos se miraron con complicidad, pobre Kouen, si tan solo supiera que aquella chica no era otra más que su prima Ren Hakuei. Pero como Hakuren había dicho antes, siempre estaba bien tener más motivaciones para hacer que uno luchará con todas sus fuerzas. Era cierto que en ese momento tan solo eran niños. No podían evitar serlo por muy príncipes imperiales, herederos o soldados que fueran, seguían siendo tres chavales que les quedaba mucho por aprender, por lo que ilusionarse, por lo que luchar y por lo que amar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Bueno espero que os haya gustado, sobretodo porque quería dar cariño a Hakuyuu y Hakuren, a los cuales quiero mucho, y que me da mucha penita que hayan muerto._

 _El título del fic se debe a una canción de God is an Astronaut llamada No Return._

 _Como veís tuve que cambiar las edades por este motivo, y la verdad es que yo me hice un poco de lio con las edades. Entendí que Kouen tenía 27 y Hakuei 23, por lo que se llevaban 4 años. Y como Hakuyuu murió a los 22 hace diez años pues calcule que ahora tendría 32, y por tanto 5 años más que Kouen, y Hakuren murió a los 19, porlo que era 3 años menor que Hakuyuu y 2 años mayor de Kouen. Claro escribí así, pero luego me explicaron que en realidad Kouen y Hakuei se llevan 7 años, entonces cai que no podía hacer el shipeo, pues si kouen tenía 8 años, ella tendría 1; y aunque pusiera que Kouen tuviese 12 años, ella tendrí mi gusto eso quedaba demasiado pederasta. Por último quería poner a Hakuyuu antes de que cumpliera los 15 por la gracia de su historia ANTES de ser un general. Vamos que no me salía coherente y de hecho pensé en borrar el fic o quitar la parte de Hakuei...pero me ha gustado como ha quedado, por lo que decidí que se quedase tal cual._

 _Aún así espero que os haya gustado y que pueda escribir más de magi_

 _Un abrazo_

 _Feuerimherz_


End file.
